<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sobre cómo probar una teoría by HeadlessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752680">Sobre cómo probar una teoría</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel'>HeadlessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kissing on a library, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas hipótesis sólo pueden comprobarse de forma empírica. </p><p>Carry On Countdown 2020</p><p>Día 3: Retellings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sobre cómo probar una teoría</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias:  n/a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Baz</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Esta plática sobre Nicodemus, sobre los vampiros en general, me está comenzando a poner demasiado incómodo.  Estamos acercándonos demasiado a  un nivel personal. Es que simplemente no lo entiendo...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Para qué ibas a querer convertirte en vampiro, punto?</p><p> </p><p> Tengo que reprimir mi contestación, fingiendo interés en el libro que tengo entre las manos. No me siento capaz de verlo a la cara justo ahora. </p><p> </p><p>—Dímelo tú.</p><p> </p><p>Snow se para justo delante de mí, que he tomado asiento en una mesita de centro. Soy inferior a él, en más de un sentido.</p><p> </p><p>—Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo Nicodemus?</p><p> </p><p>Esto llama mi atención. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con que él ya tiene los ojos fijos en mí.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Me estás pidiendo que formule una teoría? </p><p> </p><p>Asiente. Me pongo en pie  y quedo invadiendo su espacio personal. Mi rostro está excesivamente cerca del suyo. respiro el aire que él exhala. </p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez lo hizo para volverse más fuerte —respondo—físicamente. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué tan fuerte?—pregunta Snow. Tiene la boca entreabierta, es una tortura.</p><p> </p><p>Pongo mis manos sobre sus costados, con un agarre firme. Se tensa pero no convoca su espada para atravesarme con ella. </p><p> </p><p>—Es más fácil demostrártelo. —digo.</p><p> </p><p>Con muy poco esfuerzo lo levanto unos cuantos pies del suelo, el peso de  Snow no es nada para mi si uso mi fuerza sobrehumana. Él suelta un chillido, más sus piernas se enredan alrededor de mi cintura, y sus manos me aprietan los hombros. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás admitiendo algo, Baz?</p><p> </p><p>—Por supuesto que no. Soy deportista Snow, es obvio que soy capaz de levantarte. </p><p> </p><p>Cambio mis manos de posición, sosteniendo sus muslos. Su respiración se agita. Camino hasta que su espalda queda colocada contra uno de los libreros. </p><p> </p><p>—Probablemente, si un vampiro te cargara, podría hacerlo sin apoyarse en nada más que sus manos—trato de justificarme. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Y por qué más? —pregunta, casi se ha olvidado de que lo tengo a mi merced. </p><p> </p><p>—Para mejorar… sus sentidos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Como tener visión mejorada, por ejemplo? </p><p> </p><p>—En la oscuridad. Escuchar mejor —cómo en este momento, que escucho su corazón y la sangre subiendo a su rostro— Percibir los olores con mayor intensidad. </p><p> </p><p>Toco un lado de su cuello con la punta de mi nariz. Un escalofrío lo recorre  y no sé si está nervioso o me tiene miedo. O una mezcla de ambos. </p><p> </p><p>Aspiro sobre su piel. Su olor es muy intenso en este momento. Quiero besarlo, quiero morderlo; improvisar quizá sería lo mejor. Acerco más mi cara, casi se  parece a un beso. </p><p> </p><p>Puedo sentir como una especie de electricidad me molesta en las glándulas salivales. Duele, como si estuviera hinchado. Es el efecto de su cruz, pero no podría ser menos desalentador. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley, no permitas que alguien de mi familia entre en este momento. No existe una manera heterosexual de explicarlo  ¿Que podría decirles?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Vivir para siempre? </p><p> </p><p>Su voz me despeja. Me alejo un poco. </p><p> </p><p>—No creo que funcione así. </p><p> </p><p>Snow baja las cejas. Sus manos ahora están sobre mi cuello. Una de ellas frota pequeños círculos justo dónde está la cicatriz de mi mordida. (Es muy fácil de notar, por eso me dejó el cabello largo) la otra, me acaricia la nuca. </p><p> </p><p>—Viéndolo así ¿Por qué no quiere cambiarse de bando todo el mundo? </p><p> </p><p>Aprieto sus muslos y se le sale un quejido. Espero no haberle causado moretones. Me mira con un leve reproche. </p><p> </p><p>—Porque es la muerte, tu alma muere. </p><p> </p><p>—Eso es una tontería—disiente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Snow? </p><p> </p><p>—A través de la observación. </p><p> </p><p>Suelto el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. </p><p> </p><p>—No puedes observar un alma.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo creo que con el tiempo, puedes</p><p> </p><p>Sus dedos ahora están enredados en mi cabello. Su lengua toca su labio inferior y sólo puedo pensar en succionar su sangre desde allí. Sus ojos no han abandonado los míos. </p><p> </p><p>—Es la muerte… </p><p> </p><p>Un jalón de cabello me interrumpe. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Simon! </p><p> </p><p>—¡No quiero oírte hablar más! </p><p> </p><p>Estoy muy tentado a dejarlo caer sobre su trasero. Demasiado tentando…  hasta que cierra la distancia entre los dos y sella con sus labios los míos. Mis ojos se cierran. </p><p> </p><p>Simon Snow besa de la misma forma en la que vive: es apasionado y hambriento.</p><p> </p><p>Lo da todo por hacer que disfrute esto, trato de corresponder…  yo también busco hacerlo sentir bien. </p><p> </p><p>Mis brazos tiemblan, así que voy dejándolo en pie otra vez. Doy un paso atrás para recuperar el aliento. Simon pone sus manos contra mi pecho. </p><p> </p><p>—Tienes que estar vivo para que esto pase. </p><p> </p><p>Recalca su punto apretando la mano sobre mi corazón.  Sonríe cómo si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del universo. Sus rizos le caen sobre la cara, los empujo hacia atrás con la mayor delicadeza. </p><p> </p><p>—Deberías escribir un libro sobre vampiros, al parecer lo sabes todo sobre ellos. </p><p> </p><p>Tomo su mano, la que esta sobre mi pecho, y beso su muñeca. Sigue siendo muy tentadora la posibilidad de morderlo. </p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez debería hacerlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!</p><p>Bueno, volví a leer Carry On hace poco y, cuando leí esta parte, la escena de ellos dos en la  biblioteca me pareció muy llena de tensión así que… salió esto. Espero les guste c:</p><p>Mañana no habrá fic, tengo cosas que pensar (?) (A no ser… que pensando cosas se me ocurra algo que escribir)</p><p>Gracias por leer~</p><p> </p><p>Ciao!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>